Wing Zero runs Amuck or Heer forgot to lock up
by tenchi187
Summary: What would happen if Wing Zero got loose on Toonami? first fan fic so lets see what happens!
1. Kidnap!!

** Wing Zero run Amuck or the day Herro forgot to lock up. **   
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. It is copyright to its rightful owners. 

Herro closes his laptop. Wing Zero's diagnostic test is done. " Hey Herro!" "What!" Herro replies. "Do you want any lunch?" Herro crack a small smiles. "Well" as Duo climb up Wing Zero, "Do you or not?" "Of course, Baka." 

As both of them walk out of the hanger, Herro stops suddenly. "What?" ask Duo. "Did I forget to do something?" Herro asks Duo. " I think not, but it can wait after lunch." Whine Duo. "Baka." Herro said while hitting Duo in the back of the head. They both left the hanger laughing. 

" He he he." A shadowy figure snicks into the hanger. Wing Zero's eyes suddenly turn on. 

As Wing Zero blasts out into the sky, the five Gundam pilots came rushing out. " Shit! That's what I forgot to do!" scream Herro. " What?" ask Towa. " I forgot to lock up Wing Zero!" 

(In a bad Dragon Ball Z announcer parody voice) In the next episode of WING ZERO! Wing Zero visits the Sailor Scouts in Tokyo. What will this mad Gundam did to the poor Sailor Scouts?! Next time on WING ZERO!   
  


Please R/R!! Chapter 2 will be coming soon! I wonder who is pilot is? 


	2. Oh No Sailor Moon!!!!

Oh no Sailor Moon! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! (No duh! I thought you did!) They are copyright to the rightful owners.   
  


Bad Announcer again. Last week on WING ZERO our beloved(yucky) gundam Wing Zero was kidnaped by mysterious shadowy charter. Our gundam heros follow the evil kidnapper thru some black hole thingy but lost on the way. (dorks) Will our heros find Wing Zero and where in the world is Wing Zero? 

Meanwhile, in Sailor Moon land, the Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor and Sailor Mini Moon, where staring at the weirdest thing in the park. "What is that?" ask Sailor Mars. " It looks like " " A giant robot." reply Sailor Mercury. "Pluto." "Yes" "Do you know anything about this?"ask Sailor Saturn. Before Sailor Pluto got the chance to reply, a high pitch scream piece the air. " What the Hell!" scream Tuxedo Mask. All the other scouts turn around and there standing in front of them is Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. They where both standing there screaming at Wing Zero. Sailor Mars turns at Sailor Moon, annoys," Shut up Sailor Moon!!! It's just a robot!!" As Sailor Mars was telling off Sailor Moon, none of the Sailor Scouts notice that Wing Zero was coming to life. 

Well... As Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were fighting and Sailor Mini Moon stood there and scream like a whiney cry baby, everybody else began to worry about Wing Zero. " Should we tell them what going on?" ask Sailor Mercury. "No let's see what happens!" reply Sailor Jupiter. 

All of sudden everybody hears a little girl giggling. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars finally stop fighting. Sailor Mini Moon screams herself horse. In horror the Scouts watch Wing Zero walk over to where Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, and Sailor Mars was standing and CRUNCH!!! Wing Zero step on Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, and Sailor Mars. " Why in the hell did you do that!" scream Sailor Uranus. " Well maybe they annoy it?" answer Sailor Pluto. "Well I don't blame the robot at all."mumble Tuxedo Mask. "Well it can't do that to my queen!" scream Sailor Uranus, who at this time is shaking in her boots. " Let's go!" cry Sailor Venus. " Uranus world shaking or something on that line attack!" Wing Zero just steps to the side, avoiding that attack. " Screw this! I'm going somewhere else." reply the voice inside Wing Zero,"but not before I take my prize." Wing Zero goes and picks up Tuxedo Mask in very King Kong fashion and jumps into some black hole thing. " Nooooooooooo!" cry the Sailor Scouts " We want him back! NO!" Sailor scouts sat there and cried their eyes out because they where all in love with Tuxedo Mask. 

Again, of a sudden, the black hole where Wing Zero jump into, five of the finest anime boys came tumbling out. " Ouch!" was the general saying of the gundam boys as they landed on the ground. " Did any of you see a giant robot?" ask Quatre. The rest of the boys where chasing after Duo due to something he said. " Yes we did." answer Sailor Mercury "The robot step on a couple of our friends." reply Sailor Saturn. " Oh, are they ok?" ask Quatre " SHIT!! What happens here?!" yell Duo as he tries to avoid tripping over the bodies of Sailor Moon, Mini Moon and Mars. " Well, that answers my question." thought Quarte. "Well we are looking for the robot because it was stole from my friend." Quarte told the scouts while he pointed at Herro, form some strange reason was trying to hit Trowa. " Tough day?" ask Sailor Pluto. " Yeah I guess you can said that." reply Quarte. He is bit worried about his fellow Gundam pilots because they where still trying to kill Duo. " We would like to help you." Sailor Saturn told Quarte. " Ok, why?" " The damn robot stole our man!!" scream the scouts. " Whoa!" Though Quarte " Ok, do you know where Wing Zero went?" " That's the name of the robot!" cry Sailor Uranus. " My poor queen." cry Sailor Neptune in her hands. " Follow me " cry Sailor Pluto. " I will help you find Wing Zero and stop this terror from stealing all the cute guys on Toonmia!" "Yeah!" cry everybody. 

So Sailor Pluto does something with her stick and POOF! The black hole that Wing Zero jump into open. Sailor Scouts and the Gundam Boys jump into the black hole, hoping to find Wing Zero and the person who stole it. 

Bad Announcer from DragonBallZ : Will our heros find the regal robot or will wing Zero kill more annoying anime characters? Stay tunes for the next episode of WING ZERO!!! 


End file.
